Wizard, Magic and Knight
by Kokuryu-Oh
Summary: Causality from Voldemort war warranted MI5 to take an independent action, as the Royal Family declared that last scion of Potter family must be found. Fully trained & slight-gray Harry. Beware Wizard, he will crush your believe.
1. Th Plan

**June 1987. United Kingdom**

**Large meeting room in secluded manor.**

* * *

Eight figures sat on straight wooden chairs surrounding round table made from green marble.

"Report!" ordered female voice from red-silver seat

Man in black suit opened his folder; distribute entire content to everyone at the table.

"Milady, according our latest Intel, our prime was placed at his mother sister, and they treat him like slave..." his report interrupted by restrained growl from side table. "He was places against his parent will that sealed by current Chief, and his condition are uncertain loyalty for our realm."

"We cannot pass the ward that placed by current Chief, so our side unable to do anything." reporting young woman dressed in 16th century robe.

"Our agent always got obliviated by current Chief agent when we tried to evacuate our target." another report from man in black suit.

"Our sleeper?"

"Negative." countered another man in black, "their posts unable support their current task."

Silence dawned entire room.

Man in silver seat sighed and massaging his temple for moment. "Any agent that able to blast that fool?" he ask to the room occupant, no one answered, they deep within their own dilemma.

"We can call **Him**."

Now every head turned fast toward newest suggestion, suggestion from female in dark-silver chair.

"No." outraged shout from the man from silver chair earning him narrowed look from dark-silver seat female.

"Pray tell us why?" she asks in sweet tone.

Now every room attendant shrunk fearfully, fear for her tone that means more than business.

Sweating in fear, man in silver seat nervously opened his opinion. "We don't know **His** whereabouts, that's first. Secondly, **He** is wild-card for us, and we cannot and have no authority over **Him**. And lastly we don't know how to contact **Him**."

"I have my method." dark-silver seat female countered, giggling slightly seeing her fellow attendant expression.

"And how your suggestion to control **His **behavior?"

"**He** still owes me few debts for his action toward Family."

"We still need to contact Nicky and Penny to forge the contract for us, is that acceptable?" another female in black-seat continued.

"They still able to sway our influence toward their society… bring them in."

And the Britain Wizarding-Society never knows what will hit them.

* * *

**Surrey Great Britain. **

**Near Dawn at Privet-Drive, August 1987.**

* * *

Black van that bear symbol of National Electrical Company taking stop, from the vehicle two man with dark blue work-suit clambered out and immediately climbed nearest electrical pole. Another two step down and set many electrical tools before rolled out several rolled cables.

One of them sets his tools on collapsible table nearby the pole, meanwhile his partner calmly putting monocular device to his face and zooming his equipment toward house number 4.

Small boy tending garden of house number 4 stumbled his own leg making him fall toward grass field, earning shriek and scolding from horse faced female mother within the house.

The mans that witnessing this grimaced, their hands are itching to grab the boy away from those house and slap the woman silly for her lame excuse to punish the boy. They know normal 6th year boy will not stumble his own feet without reason, their trained eyes recognize the sign of malnutrition and several internal damage on the child body.

The sun barely seen at western sky when the operatives start gathering within the car.

"I cannot let this farce any longer!" one of the man that climb the pole, after few minute observing the neighborhood. His face darkened the other also gripping their tools to hard till few of them cracking under the grip.

"How the other side?"

"They manage to get the lines, will do in another minutes."

"The devices?" their leader asked his subordinate for their special equipment for their particular mission.

"The doublet bracelet and anklet are ready, only need two cc blood on them for activation."

"How the ward around the house?"

"It's only magical repelling ward, monitoring ward, life monitoring ward, intent ward, and accidental magic ward, and three suppression ward for the kid."

"Damn, the kid must be delirious after we took him later."

"How many more time we have?"

"Ten, five for our back-up arrival and another five for preparation."

"Well gentlemen's… lock and load!"

Grins broke their grim faces, and the electrical tools vanished under table, in front of them are many fire-arms, and disguised magical devices and tools.

Five minutes later, another van joined them with another 8 man as a team, before the lights in flickered out and down darkness enveloping entire Privet-Drive.

* * *

This fic for HP world. R&R please!


	2. The Sorting

**September 1****st**** 1991.**

**King-****Cross Train Station, London.**

* * *

Hoisting travelling bag on his side, a black-haired boy dressed in mundane clothing composed by simple light-gray camo-pant, gray t-shirt, dark-gray vest, black travelling hat, and black jacket, calmly passing Platform 3/4 entering Magical side of said train-station.

Examining his watch that indicating his arrival are early for boarding train, emerald-green eyes behind rectangle-glasses scanned entire platform.

Plopping himself at nearby empty bench, the boy staring red steam-engine train that prepped ready to bring the newest Hogwart Magical School student to Hogsmeade station at Scotland.

After 30 minutes half sleeping, he noticed that more wizards and witches appear in the platform, either from the platform entry or via teleporting or apparition called from his knowledge. Securing his bag on his left side and checking small gray colored box sized cigarettes box on his left pocket, he take his way toward the train ignoring many witches and wizards that staring him because his dressing option.

After selecting one of many compartment within the train, he drop his traveling bag, producing box of white chalks from his side pocket and begun to write many runic symbol at his compartment door bare anyone to peering and entry inside his chosen compartment.

Minutes later the train move away from King-Cross toward their destination carried one unidentified wizard with them.

* * *

**Hogwarts**** Magical School.**

**Sorting ceremony, Noon.**

* * *

"Potter, Harry."

Almost every student been sorted, until messy black-haired boy with faint lightning-bolt shape scar on his hair concealed forehead called toward empty three-legged stool.

Every heads turned toward now seated boy, whispers start to emanate around.

"Potter it's said?"

"It's him?"

"The Boy Who Lived?"

"His description bit off."

"His scar is almost fading, and it's not green like they portrayed in books."

"Yeah, he was not scrawny boy that used to be portrayed at the books."

* * *

The Potter-boy was looks taller and older few years than regular new student, his hair has few glowing faint red-stripes in few places making his hair looks like emanating fire in the dark. His small rectangular thin-framed glass adorned on his face, making his emerald-green eyes more pronounced. Under his robe, he dressed with simple grey long-sleeved shirt and black pant.

At the center Hogwarts Great-hall, the said Potter-boy sat listening calmly what the hat comment for him.

"**Well… well… new student with this potential? Looks like this year student are better than usual, right Mister Potter?"** the hat chimed to all, raising more curiosity from the teachers table.

'_**Oh Shite, He is involved with you? Damn them if They managed to teach you fractions of their skills to you. Hmmm…. You have skill and experience to back your self… at ease young man, your secret will guard tight as the king order over his kingdom at early years…. Yes, much interaction from them will make the founders themselves have shit eating dances for the opportunity alone… Eat shit Dumbles, your plans are backfired and will ruin you greatly…. Ooohhh yes, improvement for Wizarding society at last**_**….'**

"**Warning to everyone!**" the hat shouts taking every one attention, "**Do not even try to mess his ideal, he despise any kind of bullying and supremacy idea or force your believe to this lad … Ever… or you will receive his bad end, and I don't want anyone here to experience his bad end!**" he finished his warning with cold tone making every student, event few teacher shiver.

"**May we proceed our sorting, young Potter?"** the hat said to his current wearer, he only tilting his head and nodded.

'_**OOOhhh … plenty courage, bravery, hard-working and loyalty enough to make Godric and Helga drool. Thirst about knowledge and open minded enough to call Rowena cry, great ambition, and cunning enough to match Salazar himself...'**_** "Damn Potter's… it's hard to place you."** The hat cursed after reading his newest wearer, making teachers and older students eager to have him in their house.

'_**Slytherin's will cry outgunned and outsmarted in two hour… Hufflepuff's will have your back for eternity in hour… Gryffindor's will open path and cut every obstacle for you … and Ravenclaw's will open their secret and hearts to you…**__**they**__** teach you well…'**_** "Damn, it's hard to decide."** The hat claimed again in deep tone of frustration.

"Just place me with my mother original old-house please…" Potter-boy whispered bored with the foreign intrusion in his head, and those not come from the Sorting hat, but from teacher table. His finger start to twitching annoyed with the intruding attempt.

"And tell to those **meddlers** to stop probing my head," he growled before continued, "or I start to retaliate!"

His last word, making few candles snapped in half, and lightning cracked before three mild explosions rocking entire teacher table at same time the hat shouting his decision.

"**_Your mother? Why not your father step? Fine_…** **Ravenclaw**!"

Shout and cry of happiness from Ravenclaw table crushed the explosion at the teacher table, that revealing three blackened and smoked professor.

The headmaster, the potion teacher, and the newest defense teacher. The said headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, now having some ring frizzled electricity around his right arm and neck. The source was come from current sorted student.

"**Don't ever try to use legimency on this lad… EVER! That's only warning for you!**" the Sorting-Hat reprimands the said headmaster.

Many teachers and older students canning their heads toward smoking headmaster that now look like children caught their hand in candy store,

Still cracking with lightning in his hand, the Potter-boy remove the Sorting-Hat and taking his way to the cheering table that now silenced by confusion and fear toward their newest house member. The electricity ring on headmasters now faded, a little.

"**Wait young Potter!**" the Hat shouting make his step halted, "**I'd like to be acquainted more, can you wear me for while after this?**"

"Hnn?" scratching his head for while ignoring three glares from teacher table he answered, "Fine, I'll wear you, but don't try to tell or spread what within my mind!"

"**You have no worry young Potter, the Founder's charm me not to speak the students secret to anyone, even headmaster insistence few time**!" the Hat replied, much to headmaster attempt to not answering the young Potter.

And the sorting ceremony continued, after the teachers straightened themselves, and the stern Professor McGonagall calling the next student.

After Sorting ceremony finished, and headmaster still in black and smoked said his annual word of welcome and warning, the student found the table filled by foods in many type and numbers.

Ignoring his fellow housemate attempt to socialize, the Potter-boy merely filling his plate and ate his dinner in calm manner making his questioners realize that he will not speak toward them for now and will not answer any question that to personal for him.

* * *

**R&R**… we starve of feedbacks and Reviews….!


	3. The Family and Rant

**Early**** November 1991, Hogwarts.**

* * *

In unused classroom, young Harry Potter cleaning pair of nice looking arm-guard and shin-guard along another thing that lay on table in front of him. Many assorted sharp item that lay was enough to arm a team of warrior and knight that ready to march to war.

Asian styled knifes and swords, daggers, pair of long-sword, two pair of odd looking tube made from strange metal, and many concealed looking throwing knifes, needles, and set of odd looking knife that can be called as ninja knife or kunai. Armoured vest and belt, rings, gauntlets and greaves, shoulder guard, knee-pad, few pair of fingerless gloves with metal guard, combat boots with odd mark and straps on them, and many others.

His new life in wizarding school can be said as far from normal, he already returning the sorting hat to the school faculty, feared by other students after sorting fiasco, befriend with the school ghosts and recruiting them as sentry for his own merits, attending classes and doing homework as normal student earn him as studious attendant, and his most regret is his outburst toward few teacher that keep to pestering him by using art of Legimency.

The potion teacher, Severus-Snape and the defense of Dark-Arts, Quirinuss-Quirell, already make his emotion fluctuated. And the worst, the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, regularly poking his head ignoring his warning ahead.

Various event of humiliation occur for them in the public, but those not ease young Potter as those many claim for security and curiosity from them decreased, it worsen.

For now, young Potter is in his safe-place. Humming and tapping his toe in beat relaxing his mind and body, preparing for his dinner for next hour.

* * *

**Great-Hall.**** Dinner-time.**

* * *

Many students still chattering and enjoying their meal, many of them still wondering what happen at Halloween night few days ago.

Troll was prowling within Hogwarts castle corridors and ruins their Halloween feast, and one of female student trapped with it.

But, when the teachers arrive at the second floor female toilet, the vicinity area. They found the trapped student safe, just fainted and unable to count anything except trapped in the said toilet door exploded and fainted after the Troll knock her door shield with his weapon, and gruesome sight that make their stomach churn to see remain from the said Troll.

The Troll weapon, a club, found broken in pieces scattered in the toilet floor along with the owner body parts and bloods.

After few moment, they able determined cause of the Troll demise. The killer using some type of cutting charm or using physical sword or sharp weapon to hack every Troll limb and blast his remain with unknown strong banishing spell and no trace from the said caster.

The said student, Herminone-Granger, studious bushy brown-haired first-year from Gryffindor house surrounded by her house-mate, covering her for the other house questioning attempt.

Her tormentor, or who make her not attend at Halloween feast and cry at the girl toilet alone, Ronald-Weasley, thick and gluttonous red-head from same house, now under watch from his own house-mate for his action.

Leisurely and tightening his mind-shield, Harry or often called using his mother maiden-name, Evans, plopping at Ravenclaw table and proceeding his meal.

Few owls flew in the Great-Hall and landed at their prospected owner. Same happen with Harry, female snow-white owl that he purchased at Diagon-Alley days prior his shopping hooted at him sticking her leg, showing small scroll on it.

Relieving from her burden and offering his meal for her, Harry unrolled the scroll and choking and sputtered after reading the said scroll content. Few student and teacher that observing his behavior now alarmed, Harry Potter-Evans that they know always calm and collected, whatever it is the scroll content must be important.

Headmaster Dumbledore stepped into Ravenclaw table, approaching Harry that still coughing after his incident earned indignities stare and hoot from his own owl.

"**Blam!**"

The Entrance Hall banged hard, surprising Great Hall occupants that still enjoying their meal and curious about Harry incident.

The Entrance Hall door slammed open and two burst of animal sprang toward still coughing Harry, followed by two purple streak stopping Dumbledore from his attempt and making Harry fall from his seat.

After loud yelling and string of curses that makes Prof. McGonagall blushed ear to ear, and many older student body taking notes for the words or younger student body questioning their senior for explanation. Harry lifted one of the purple streaks, immediately realized who they are.

"**...****Houko? ...Hane? ...Stehno? ...Euryale?**" Harry starred at his body occupant.

Gold-eye black-furred adult-sized panther licking Harry face furiously, regal red-black feather eagle perched on his forehead, twin young girl with purple eyed and long purple-haired girl dressed in one-piece white-gothic dress sat atop his stomach and chest bouncing in their own glee.

"What in gorgon shell are you doing in here?" he asks to his quest, who shifting from their place.

"Mister Potter… may you introduce us your guests?" Prof. Dumbledore voiced all the Hall occupant questions.

"Eh?" Harry managed to awake from his stupor. "My familiars… the Panther Houko, the Eagle Hane, and the chaperone twins are my adopted family, Stehno and Euryale… their name taken after Gorgon sisters from Greek myth."

The Panther, Houko, sat in beside harry that scratching behind her ear, make her purr in happiness. The Eagle, Hane, perching at his table beside Hedwig, attacking piece of meat from Harry plate earning happy hoot from her. The purple-haired teenage twins that they assume more younger than first years student, Stehno and Euryale, sat on his lap leaning their head at his shoulder with their arms tightening on his torso minimizing his moving space.

"Family? We assume that you are orphan?"

"I'm orphan? Yes, I'm orphan… but don't mean that I cannot have family my own." Harry retorted in flat and cold tone making few student that sit around him shudder.

"There are big family adopting me to their house-hold and respecting my parent wish for loving family to grow," He answered flatly, "I live in new home for my new family and they provide me with homey atmosphere better than Royal-Family can provide."

"Adopted? New home?"

Much student start to voicing their questions, even teachers included. Annoyed with the commotion the panther growled bared her white fang, the hall silenced in no time and many student moving out from their seat avoiding the said Harry familiar wrath.

"How you being adopted and your magical guardian could not be informed for it?" questioned Dumbledore, Harry self-proclaimed guardian.

"Whose my magical guardian?" flat tone from Harry words make he said headmaster shiver in his spine, with single look Harry dismissing his own question knowing the answer.

"Guardian that dump me to abusive family for years and never bother to check?" Harry raised his left hand showing small red and green gem on the ring on his ring and middle finger making many gasp heard, "Emancipated minor since age seven's, my non-magical guardian was currently live overseas along with my new magical guardian."

"They working as Federal and Royal-House agent, quite wealthy for our mundane standard, and always have time to educating us in their spare-time."

Harry claim making many disbelieve students and teachers outraged, they assumed that Harry live wealthy and prosper like what they read on the books they read.

"Voldemort," many audience wince, "fall that happen left no survivor except me… how they claim those event with great detail as no reporters or writers that come to me and ask what happen that night? Nobody knows except me what happen and yet… they print those shit on their books and claim those as fact?" Harry calmly answered with cold tone shivering every being in the Hall, the twins on his lap now glaring at frozen headmaster that unable to answer.

"Where's testimony from my parent so called friends? Lupin's? Accused for Lycanthropy… Vance's? Banned for approaching me… or many families that try hold for my adoption? Or where's my Godfather? That dumped to Azkaban **Without Trial** accused for betraying my family trust… NO?"

"Hane, Houko… search and retrieve any thing belong to my family! Please liberate them." Patting head of both familiar Harry let those two marched out toward castle hallway, and continuing his rant.

"I'm here to follow my parent wish to attend their alumni school, not to follow your blood-bigoted culture…. So leave me alone for your lecture about shady blood and power!" leaving his seat and collecting his two guests, Harry guides them to his dorm.

From Slytherin table, Draco Malfoy fumed at his words and planning to make Harry eats his own words.

Near Great-Hall exit toward Ravenclaws Dorm, Harry stopped and staring teacher table before rummaging his back pocket.

"Almost forgot… take this, I don't need it anymore!" he said toward pale headmaster, tossing small red orb and take his leave.

Grabbing the orb, the headmaster body shakes like someone put him above shaker machine. He recognize his own charm signatures within the red orb, it's mean young boy that he meant to be his Wizarding saviour found them and has nothing to do for his own plan ahead.

We're doomed, that voice always haunted his mind after this night.


	4. Greeting Fellow Users

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai  
Rocketman1728  
dracohalo117  
VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost  
SamCrow  
Blood Brandy  
Dusk666  
Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven  
BlackRevenant  
Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu  
Horocrux  
socras01  
Kumo no Makoto  
Biskoff  
Korraganitar the NightShadow  
NightInk  
Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi  
SpiritWriterXXX  
Ace6151  
FleeingReality  
Harufu  
Exiled crow  
Slifer1988  
Dee Laynter  
Angeldoctor  
Final Black Getsuga  
ZamielRaizunto  
Fenris187  
blood enraged  
arashiXnoXkami  
tstoldt  
Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
ElementalMaster16  
Dark Vizard447  
Darth Void Sage of the Force  
Shiso no Kitsune  
The Sinful  
Kage640  
Ihateheroes  
swords of twilight  
Kyuubi16  
darthkamon  
narutodragon  
bunji the wolf  
Cjonwalrus  
Killjoy3000  
blueexorist  
White Whiskey  
Ying the Nine Tail Fox  
Gin of the wicked smile  
tstoldt  
The wolf god Fenri  
JazzyJ09  
sleepers4u  
The Unknown 007  
Gallantmon228  
MKTerra  
Gunbladez19  
Forgottenkami  
RHatch89  
SoulKingonCrack  
Dreadman75  
Knives91  
The Lemon Sage  
Dark Spidey  
VioletTragedies  
Eon The Cat of Shadows  
kazikamikaze24  
animegamemaster6  
LLOYDROCKS  
demented-squirrel  
swords of dawn  
The Immoral Flame  
blueexorist  
Challenger  
Shywhitefox  
drp83  
Bethrezen  
Dragon6  
bellxross  
unweymexicano  
The First Kitsukage  
kingdom219  
brown phantom  
littleking9512  
kurokamiDG  
Auumaan  
FrancineBlossom  
BDG420  
Her Dark Poet  
bloodrosepsycho  
Shen an Calhar  
NarutoMasterSage4040  
Masamune X23  
Kuromoki  
Sliver Lynx  
devilzxknight86  
Unis Crimson  
Zero X Limit  
SinX. Retribution  
reven228  
JAKdaRIPPER  
Third Fang  
IRAssault  
Grumpywinter  
absolutezero001  
Single Silver Eye  
animekingmike  
Daniel Lynx  
zerohour20xx  
arturus  
Iseal  
Shisarakage  
Uzunaru999  
Dark-Knight  
fearme80  
Devilsummoner666  
slicerness  
Toa Naruto  
Soleneus  
kagedoragon  
dansama92  
KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson  
KyuubiiLover27  
MozillaEverer  
4rm36uy  
ebm6969  
Repiece  
phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle  
Timothy1988  
ShadowZenith  
awsm125  
The Purple Critic  
Darkepyon  
Zombyra  
brickster409  
ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger  
SoulEmbrace2010  
Oni Shin  
Silverknight17  
Specter637  
HunterBerserkerWolf  
shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow  
bucketbot  
AvalonNakamura  
Avacii  
Maxwell Gray  
Silvdra-zero  
Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime  
CloudRed1988  
forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
MugetsuIchigo  
bloodlust002  
Nerverean

Selonianth

Chrystel Malfoy-Potter

Kokuryu-oh


End file.
